hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Zeherla
Alice Zeherla is a former actress. Early Life Allison Zeherla was born on August 10th 1949 to Emma and Frank Zeherla. She has two brothers, Samuel and Robert, and one sister, Nellie. Her father died when she was ten years old which caused great distress for her. Her mother later died in 1974. Career Her career began with a role in Little Alice in 1954. After finding various child actresses too unintelligent to remember the name Alice, they offered the role to the three year old blonde child because of her having the same name as the character. The film was an instant success. As a child she went on to have roles in Speak Up Dear, Skulls, Waiting to Destroy, Identify Me, Suspicious Cottage Beside Me and Heavenly Beings. She was on a break from acting during most of her teenage years, accusing her mother of having pushed her into a life choice that she did not want. Emma Zeherla never commented on the accusations but was seen grabbing her daughter by the scruff and containing her inside the house one dark day in 1965. She reappeared in the world of acting with a role in Stop Pricking My Eyes in 1972. Two years later her mother died and she went on another break for two years but once she returned went on an acting spree of roles in Death By Lava, Barren, He Left, Catch Me If You Can and Enter Here. In 1981 she appeared in horror film, The Batteries, with much loved actor Henry Krinkle. She then went on to have roles in Sinister Laughter, The Oven of Death, Pretend, The Grinning Kids, The Slideshow, Monitored, Do I, What Could Go Wrong? and Gone By Tomorrow. After becoming inactive for several years she appeared in 2003 drama film, For The Sake of The Frogs and then declared her departure from acting. Public Problems Her father died in October 1959, causing great distress, and she began threatening the other actors on the set of the film she was filming at the time. In 1963 she announced that she would "no longer be acting, perhaps just a break, yet... perhaps not". With such an emotional speech, there was sudden chaos. She went on to accuse her mother of forcing her into a life of acting which she never wanted. In 1965 her mother was then seen grabbing her by the scruff and forcing her into their home, containing her there, when she attempted to speak to her fans. She was accused of being a lush in 1976 but this was confirmed as false information. In 1979 she ended up arguing with an interviewer, purposely choosing to poke and argue. She was removed from the interview when she began to use unspeakable insults. The reason for the argument was never known. The next year she was rumoured to have assaulted Anna Lisa Queven, her long term nemesis, but after being questioned by the cops she was set free and was believed to not be a guilty person. Personal Life Her friendship with Esther Brown is well known. They became friends after meeting on the set of Little Alice when Zeherla was of a bab age and they continued to nurse one another. She was married to Noah Cezal between 1974 and 1979. In 1982 she remarried to Ralph Bukeyan. They have two sons, Nicolas and Isaac. She split up from Ralph in 2001 after he revealed a horrifying gay affair, and they divorced the next year.